This study will explore whether assays of humoral and cellular immunity to HIV correlate with a particular stage of HIV infection or discriminate between earlier groups of early patients in a way that correlate with prognosis. This information will greatly increase our understanding of the pathogenesis of HIV disease and is essential in the development of an effective vaccine.